Doodle Bug
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Athena’s thoughts... Supposed to have been on hunting but she rambles a bit and is just well Athena.


-1**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, sorry guys. Supernatural isn't mine but if it was I'd share, swear I would.

**Title: **Doodle Bug

**Summary: ** Athena's thoughts... Supposed to have been on hunting but she rambles a bit and is just well Athena.

**A/N:** _I'm in an Athena kind of mood. So you're getting more of her. Enjoy my pets and I'll write something longer soon. I promise._

Sometimes I forget. Wake up and panic, because I'm not at home in my room, in my parents' house. I forget they died and I grew up. I forget the foster homes, the Morton's and school. I forget the gun in reach, the knife under my pillow and hunting. But then Autumn's voice, groggy and thick, asks if I'm okay, and I remember.

I remember watching Momma die, and Daddy get taken away in the ambulance. I remember the six months away from Autumn, in foster care, and the years watching her fall apart at the Mortons'. I remember with sudden clarity that I'm in a motel on my way to beat the shit out of something that shouldn't be.

When we were kids Autumn was my whole world. She was always there to make everything okay. She took care of me, no matter how sick she was, or how much it hurt she would protect me. Even before Momma got sick I went to her for comfort. She could make all the monsters go away by walking in the room. She still does, though there is more that walking to it.

"Where's my Doodle Bug?" Autumn asks unlocking our door. I'm on the bed drawing her and Dean in the back seat of the Impala. It's a lot of work to make her stammer and blush, but its better than the big headed cartoon people I do for our books. "How are you?" I catch the wiff of worry in her voice.

"Good. Sam's better too." She nodded, he'd had a vision which is why we were stopped. He wasn't in any shape to keep traveling and the person the vision was about was still a ways away, and they'd called ahead to warn them. Wonderful benefit to knowing the victims first hand.

"I saw him. Those visions suck major ass, man." Autumn dropped her keys on the table and pulled down her hair.

"Yea, at least we've got time though. He said it was raining, and the rain won't hit for another week." I try to show her the silver lining but she's ready to run. I wish she wasn't so into this job. That she didn't shoulder so much guilt. Sam was worse about it though, taking all the guilt of the world on himself. Even Dean shoulders guilt, though he rarely lets it show.

"I don't trust weather men." she flopped on her bed face buried in her pillow. "What sucks worse is this is a dry county. Couldn't even find cooking sherry."

"Bet that kills Dean."

"Not as much as me. I can't believe we stopped." she belly aches and I tune her out.

Not too long ago Dean Winchester tried to pick me up in a bar, back in Ohio. Since then my sister and I have been traveling with him and his brother, Sam. Dean's a good guy. A damn good hunter and scary as hell protector. But that's part of his draw. He has this dangerous edge hidden behind bad jokes and charm. Autumn's in love with him, even if she won't say it out loud.

Sam is different. Sam is gentle, smart, and… I don't know. When I look at him I remember this goofy looking kid I was in a foster home with. That kid had these deep soulful eyes and bore a weight on his shoulders that still makes me shudder. Sam doesn't laugh enough. But I get the feeling he's laughing more with us around. Sam's a brooder. Everything is his fault. Everything must be set right. Everything rests in his mind until he physically sags from its weight.

John, they're dad, does that too. John is that dad I never had. He isn't like Mr. Morton. Mr. Morton was a "God's will" kind of man. John is a "Get off your ass and quit bitchin'. We don't wallow" man. I love that. Autumn, says our dad did that too. But I can't see the man in my few pictures handing me a .45 and saying "Shoot anything that moves".

The Winchesters are more than friends. They're angels. Whenever my world was falling apart there they were. Just appeared in the darkness and saved her. Sometimes this logic worries me, if they only show up when Autumn is having problems holding it together, then what was going on in November? But, for all the saving and secrets, they're family. John's our dad, Dean's that model big brother, and Sam's the little brother we all rush to protect.

The Demon has hand picked him. I try not to think about for what, Autumn and Sam do, though. There is going to be a war. The fate of the world will be at stake, and we'll be there. Hunters vs. evil as it should be. We've all been hand picked by dark things. We all have an epic last battle to fight. We, the hunters, are the thin line between innocents and the truth. We've been let in on God's dirty little secret.

Lucifer is the fallen angel, right? So isn't he that uncle no one talks to? He has a dozen kids in a dozen states, then him and his trashy third wife have a knot of criminal family. The only thing besides blood relating you and the uncle are those cousins that are smothered in good intentions, grease, and proudly flaunt a mullet. So. Hi, I'm your mullet wearing cousin.

I look back at my page adding a few more strokes to finish it. It's a very close likeness to Autumn and Dean. He's over her, sweat glistening on his brow, while she pouts reaching for him. Desperate for his touch. I unfold myself and go to find Sam. He's stretched out on the hood of the Mustang.

"Hey." his voice is raspy from sleep, and chills run down my spine, against my will.

"I've been doodling." I announce climbing up to his side. "Wanna see?"

"Sure, Doodle." he reaches for my sketch pad only to have me teasingly take it back. "Can't tell."

"Promise." I hand it over. He looks my drawing over with a critical eye. He took a few art classes back at Stanford and his opinion means a lot to me. "You did a little more than doodle." he turns the picture around to look at if from several angles.

"In prison you can save yourself a lot of trouble by drawing porn for other inmates." I tell him and wish I hadn't. He just chuckles handing back the tablet.

"It's good. Autty don't give you enough credit." he praises.

"Eh, I just do it when I get bored." I shrug it off on the outside but inside I'm eating from the palm of his hand.

"You shouldn't. With a little practice you could sell these."

"Autty and Dean would love that." I laughed.

"Okay, maybe not this one, but others."

"Hey, we ready to rock and roll?" Dean smacks my boot walking up to us.

"I think your girl is napping." he sighs rolling his eyes.

"You two head out, I'll get her and meet up later." he instructs us. I glance to Sam whose smirking at me.

"Come on Bonnie." I laugh. "Let's go hold up a gas station."

Yea, the Winchesters are family. I love all three dearly. But one day I'll make Sammy mine. Maybe not any time soon, but it'll happen. Or I'm not your mullet wearing cousin.

**A/N:**_I think I probably need to fix some tense stuff, and I'll do that later. But I'm tired right now, so it'll have to wait. R&R guys._


End file.
